frarjunfandomcom-20200215-history
An Argument Fred Had With Her Friends
~In which Fred's name is Maya because that's her real name *le gasp*~ Samantha I DID A SOMERSAULT R U PROUD Anneliese I guess Jessica says no Maya aw I am *gives cookie* Samantha Yaaay :'D Jessica Why would we be proud of you for doing a somersault?? Well, me personally Maya because somersaults are hard wtf my school emails are being mean Jessica Not really Samantha Jessica, YOU do a somersault then, they're hard Maya well they are to Sam, O Mighty One, so she's asking if we're proud of HER for accomplishing something Jessica Well no, I'm not Maya Why not? Jessica It's a somersault, that why Maya I've never seen you do a somersault ugh, somersault is a weird word Jessica Doesn't mean I can't do them and yes it is Samantha Well then Jessica, you try doing one, I've wanted to be able to do them, and now I can, so of course I'm going to be happy about it. It's like you accomplishing something you've seen people do and want to do, you'd be happy. Maya So just because you can do something, you aren't happy for someone else accomplishing it a little after you? Samantha Next time you do something you're proud of, don't expect me to be happy for you Jessica When im proud of something, I don't ask people if they're proud of me, it's just annoying and pretty much a form of attention seeking Maya something I will never understand is why you have so much against people wanting attention Jessica If you get attention, you get attention but you don't go asking for it Maya and the whole point of best friends is to not care about sounding a little bit selfish why wouldn't you ask for attention? what's wrong with wanting attention? Samantha I was joking, hence why I said 'R U PROUD' instead of 'are you proud' and I thought since you were my FRIEND you might CARE if I'm proud of something I've been trying to do for a while. It's hardly attention seeking, I'm not running round yelling it to everyone, am I? THAT would be attention seeking. I'm simply asking if you are happy for me for accomplishing something I've been wanting to do for a while. Jessica I just don't like attention and don't understand when other people do Maya Just because you don't understand it doesn't make it a terrible thing Jessica Brb ice cream Samantha Because I'm proud of something Jessica, and when you go around shouting 'GUYS' every day at school, I'd think you do Maya Ice Cream, you attention whore Jessica Not like that Sam, I mean asking anyone, even if they are your friends and even if you mean it as a joke, somebody if they are proud of you Maya (what?) Jessica It's an embedded clause Samantha I'm asking a question I'M SO SORRY FOR BREAKING THE LAWS OF THE ALL MIGHTY JESSICA OMG Maya oh yeah, the somebody threw me off But why can't you ask your friends if they're proud of you? They're your friends, and you're happy, and friends should like it when you're happy It's like fangirling. It's not half as good if there's no one to do it with Jessica Just because something annoys me doesn't mean it a "LAW OF THE MIGHTY JESSICA" Maya Nor does it mean you have to upset someone Samantha Exactly, I'm simply asking if you are proud of something I've wanted to do for a while, there is literally nothing wrong with that, if you feel there is, then you're being slightly over the top You're enforcing it like a law Jessica Well if I did I didn't mean to, it's an opinion, a state of mind Samantha You're basically saying that someone being proud of something and asking your opinion is annoying Jessica Yes Maya Then stop telling us your opinion Jessica She asked it She asked for it* Maya but if it annoys you, why are you letting it annoy you by giving us your opinion? Jessica How else am I supposed to express it, lie? I don't think so Samantha I'm fine if you're not, but you don't have to be so harsh about it. Yes, I am slightly annoyed, but I do understand and respect it is your opinion. Maya Leave it at 'I don't like when people ask my opinion'. That's not lying Jessica I'm not what? Maya If you're not proud, I think Jessica Yeah, I thought that to but I'm just clarifying Samantha Proud of me for doing it, I don't mind you stating your opinion, but I personally think you didn't need to be so harsh about it Jessica But that was my opinion Maya Which you didn't even want to give Samantha I know, I respect that, but my opinion is you explained it harshly Jessica I didn't mind either way Maya, and Sam, maybe I did but that was my opinion Maya The way that it's wrapped says a lot about the gift and its giver Samantha And my opinion is, you were being slightly selfish. You didn't need to enforce it like a law which you wanted everyone to follow, which you did Jessica Maya, what? Sam, I didn't, I said I didn't understand why people like attention not people shouldn't like attention because that's the way I feel Maya It's a metaphor, Jessica Well, what I said was Jessica Ok Samantha You're going on about how it's your opinion, yet you won't respect mine? Maya bye, going for food Samantha I want food Category:Fred Category:IRL